Internal Bleeding Strawberry
by Vegx
Summary: Some nightmares can lead you to another one, taking out your innermost instincts. Ichigo is about to suffer it. IchiHichi one-shot


**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine, this story was made by me and AnaBlack0516.**

This is my first time doing a Hichichi , please be nice and tell me if there is any gramatical or any mistake since english is not my first language.

This fic was original written in spanish, and some people asked me to translate it

Well here is it even though it sucks :l

* * *

Jaque Mate

He tossed in his bed unable to sleep, anxiety had gripped his whole being, and the cold in his room was so thick that he could barely breathe. Again nervously he squirmed on the white sheets under their sweaty skin.

The doors of his lungs were closed in eternal despair

Whispers in the darkness were perceived, they were saying his name, and they were shouting threats, words filled with pain, agony, hatred…

Cracking sounds were heard in the corridor, scratches on the walls, the steps of someone coming to his door.

He panted, panted in surprise but wanted to scream, but it seemed his voice had been stolen.

The knob turned slowly and brown orbs opened in surprise.

The bedroom door opened cautiously, emanating an audible cracking sound.

And Ichigo swore to see a gold glint peep through the slot, seconds later it closed crashing with thud.

The whispers, became louder

_And louder..._

He could practically feel those dark voices next to his ear, announcing the worst…

An aura filled with fear was emanating from his soul, darkening the atmosphere

"Ichigo" he whispered to his ear, with a metallic voice, gloomy and cold, full of evil.

A voice…similar to his own.

A muffled gasp was all Ichigo could emit trying not to cry, asking for help

Cautiously, he looked at the darkness, his eyes dawning in panic, he felted how the shadows slowly approached him and soon .They were going to consume him.

The whispers became more intense and in his ear, he could feel _his_ breath ... his cold breath on his shoulder.

His trembling body remind lifeless.... Static as he saw how the sheets were removed by an unknown force, but ... there were no hands that move the silky material, but these were slowly sliding to the floor.  
"No. ..." Ichigo said with a shriek, breathing nervously. His chest was raising rapidly up-down, and a thin cold sweat coursing through his skin. He took the silky material under his hands, flinching as he felt and invisible weight next to him.

He was getting closer to him, he could perfectly see how two hands were marked on the mattress, that slowly approached him, they where cornering him, trapping him between the bed frame and the body of his attacker.

And he...

He could do nothing to defend, he could not escape because …

"_You can't escape from yourself, my king"_

The mysterious voice whispered over Ichigo's warm lips, he was so lost on his fear he couldn't even react when he felt a cold hand close around his ankle.

Not moments later, the invisible hand closed over his tight ends, pulling him out of the bed

He felt his eyeballs struggling out of their sockets in the pitch black darkness, his heart overflowing with fear and angst, he clung to the sheets on his bed, but was in vain.

"NO!" Ichigo cried out in despair as he was pulled

Dragged across the floor

"Let me go!"

Delusions flooded the darkness of his room.

Ichigo clung his nails on the floor desperately trying to escape the tight grip, as he heard the loud laughter of his reflection that dragged him mercilessly.

Ichigo called for redemption

But...

Nobody came to his aid; no one heard his screams of agony. The silence was his only response.

Lethargically he moved his thin legs, but it was useless, he continue to be dragged leaving a trail of blood spilled by his torn fingernails

The invisible force continued its fun taking him to unknown destination, slamming the door behind him, with a bang.

"No!" Ichigo screamed while tears were shed down his abused face.

But the white being ignored him and instead smiled triumphantly, while he unsheathed his sword, showing it victoriously to his victim.

_Jaque Mate…_

_The King was trapped_

The swords blade ran down his throat, and a bony hand was holding his shoulder.

The prison of his torment resembled perpetuity as he was trying in desperation to escape his grip and the air that had left him whispered that soon his breathing would cease.

He tried to shout with all his strength, but from his torn throat only a stifled groan was heard.

The white being smiled in victory

And he continued smiling when the blade of his sword pierced the neck of his prey, opening the skin like a beautiful flower that opens its petals in the spring.

He felt the blood ran down his insides, he was drowning in a crimson sea and the blood reached his womb as a liquid that burned everything inside.

The bleeding didn't stop nor to the agony, and slowly his brown orbs were closed, from his scarlet lips only quite gasps were heard.

And as for him…

He continued to smile ...to the masterpiece he had created

He put the white horse in the crimson hand of his death king.

And all Ichigo could see was the White color invading his being.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Just a few moments had passed since Ichigo had fallen unconscious, brown eyes opened to the white and blinding light, and he found himself standing before the bathroom mirror, watching his reflection, knowing that …that ... that was not him.

"What are you looking at?" Ichigo asked, hearing how his voices was, metallic, husky, shrill it was like…he was speaking underwater.

"What do you think I'm looking at? His counterpart replied, with the voice belonging to the readhead

His voice…he had stolen his voice!

Ichigo couldn't believe what his ears were hearing nor what his eyes were seeing.

He gasped in frustration while he laughed in satisfaction…

A shiver took hold of his body.

"No" He groaned in surprise touching his neck, feeling the warm liquid under his fingers and the deep wound on his skin.

He looked into the mirror again

A grotesque smile gracing his lips

The large lash on his throat.

And his skin adorned with scarlet blood…

* * *

Reviews Are Welcome

And makes me happy

See you in next chapter :)


End file.
